Standing Up
by EddieLiveInOurHeartsForever
Summary: After Dave hears something, he realizes the McMahons are wrong, doing their storylines the way they are.


Standing up

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: I'm doing a series of these, I don't know why but I guess its just something I have to do. This is #2. Thoughts are in italics

Dave Batista sat in his room at home, recovering from his recent surgery to repair his torn tricep. He was on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thing, just thinking. The radio was on. A song came on, one he really didn't want to hear, but he listened anyway. The song reminded him of someone near and dear to his heart who he'd lost. Eddie.

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
**_

_**Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
**_

_**I feel you everywhere I go  
**_

_**See your smile, I see your face  
**_

_**I hear you laughing in the rain  
**_

_**Still can't believe your gone**_

_God his laugh, what a laugh. When he'd get going, he'd light up the entire room with his laughter. Eddie was always laughing about something._

_**It ain't fair you died to young  
**_

_**Like a story that had just begun  
**_

_**But death tore the pages all away  
**_

_**God knows how I miss you  
**_

_**All the hell that I've been through  
**_

_**Just knowing, no one could take your place  
**_

_**Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today**_

_**  
**_

_Too young, that's excactly what it is. Taken too young. From all his friends, from his family, from the fans. It hit all of them hard. It wasn't expected, it wasn't fair._

_**Would you see the world  
**_

_**Would you chase your dreams  
**_

_**Settle down with a family  
**_

_**I wonder what would you name your babies  
**_

_**Someday's the sky's so blue  
**_

_**I feel like I can talk to you  
**_

_**And I know it might sound crazy  
**_

_Eddie saw the world, working in Mexico, Japan, the US, and traveling with the WWE. He'd settled down, started a family, and took care of his three beautiful girls Shaul, Sherylyn, and Kaylie. And How was he rewarded? Taken before he could get what he'd worked for for so long._

_**It ain't fair you died to young  
**_

_**Like a story that had just begun  
**_

_**But death tore the pages all away  
**_

_**God knows how I miss you  
**_

_**All the hell that I've been through  
**_

_**Just knowing, no one could take your place  
**_

_**Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today**_

_**  
**_

_**Today, Today, Today...**_

_**Today, Today, Today...**_

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
**_

_**I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
**_

_**The only thing that gives me hope  
**_

_**Is I know, I'll see you again someday  
**_

_**  
Someday, someday  
**_

_Someday. Someday we'll meet agian Eddie. Laugh agian. Wrestle together once more, when its my time._ Dave got up, tears in his eyes and running freely down his cheeks.

"Eddie I miss you so much, but I want you to know, I'm always thinking of you." he said. There was a weird feeling in his mind as if to say

"I know Dave, look out for Chavo, Vickie, and the girls. I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Eddie, I'll look after them."

"Keep an eye on Rey and Chris, they're taking it hard." Dave smiled, it was time. He picked up the phone. This had to be done, he knew it.

"Hey Vince its Dave, I'm calling about this Eddie storyline. Stop it.. now, its wrong...I don't care Randy can get his own heat, he's a big boy and a natural heel...Its disrespectful. The only reason no one has come forward is they're scared. Well Vince, do you even listen? Have you read the forums and chatrooms? The fans desise you, Randy, and mostly the entire company... Yes I'm sure, I've read them!... Hey I'm sure TNA would be glad to have me, Rey, Chavo, and Chris...Not just us everyone...I would, you've pushed it and you've gone waaaaaaaay to far, I won't put up with anymore crap... Good, I'll be watching, give that title to someone who deserves it, like Rey...OF COURSE I'M AWARE HE'S SMALL! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT! Vince don't make me come after you, security wouldn't help, they think you've gone too far too, even Shane thinks you've gone too far...You'd better." and Dave hung up. _Vince wouldn't dare keep this going._

Dave put on a suit, it was April 1st.**_  
_**


End file.
